Sunset
by Haytar96
Summary: They have a spot to go to when things go wrong. Their problems just wash away. (Pepperony) Requested by Isaknuna! I don't own IMAA.


**(A/N here's another request! I hope you like it. Requested by Isaknuna.)**

Pepper looked around herself and kept her head down hoping no one would notice her. Tony and Rhodey said they were going to be running late today, people left her alone when they were around. "Hey Potts!" someone shouted, Pepper flinched and turned to see Whitney and some of her followers. Cheerleaders and some guys from the football team stood behind the blonde with smug smiles on their faces. "Tony and Rhodey aren't here to protect you now…" Whitney said stepping forward clenching her fists. Pepper glared at Whitney she didn't want to do this now. "Go away Whitney! I don't have time for this!" Pepper said and turned to leave but someone grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back. "I was talking! You will respect those who are above you!" Whitney hissed in the redhead's ear.

Two of the football players grabbed Pepper's arms and held her so she couldn't get away. Whitney punched and hit Pepper, she shouted at her "Once Tony realizes you are nothing he'll come back to me. Once you've been put into your place you will never be his friend again! You're bringing him down! " Pepper whimpered and sank a little, the only thing that was holding her up was the two jocks. The football players are twice the size of Happy, he didn't mess with them. Pepper squeezed her eyes shut and waited for more.

"I don't know…Pepper seemed a bit upset when we said we would be late to school…" Tony said frowning. Rhodey looked at Tony and shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine…we'll her in a few minutes anyway." He said. Tony nodded and walked down the street to the Tomorrow Academy with his best friend. Tony and Rhodey walked down the hall when they heard someone shouting, the two boys looked at each other and rounded the corner to see a bunch of people crowded around someone. They were cheering; it got louder when there was a cry of pain. Tony sprinted down the hallway and burst through the crowd.

Whitney stopped hitting the redhead when Tony burst through the circle. Shock, anger, and disappointment filled his eyes. "Tony…" Whitney started but flinched when he glared at her. "Let her go." He said calmly his eyes flashed dangerously. The football players let go of pepper's arms which made her fall to the floor. "Get out of here." Tony said crouching down next to the redhead, "But…" Whitney started "NOW!" Tony shouted and the blonde ran off. Rhodey jogged down the hall a look of worry was on his face. "What happened?" he asked. Tony shook his head "I don't know…" he said.

Pepper slowly got off the floor with Tony's help. She felt so weak; she should have stood up for herself. She should have run. "Pepper….are you alright? What happened?" Tony asked gently. Pepper's eyes were distant and she shook her head. "I-I need to go…" she said and ran off down the hallway. Tony was about to follow her when Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder, "Not now man." He said sadly. Tony frowned "but she's hurt…" he said sadly. Rhodey sighed "She'll be fine." He said and picked up Pepper's backpack that was left behind.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there but it didn't matter. Pepper on the rocks at the beach just watching the waves. She had forgotten how bad it was like. Being bullied. She remembers the names and all of the abuse. Pepper began to cry.

Tony paced back and forth in the armory, "I need to go and talk her." He said grabbing his coat. "Ya but you don't know where she is!" Rhodey yelled after his best friends retreating back. "Yes I do!" Tony shouted and the armory door hissed shut. Rhodey sighed and closed his eyes "they will be making out by the end of tonight." He said leaning back putting his arms behind his head.

Tony took a cab to the beach; he looked down it and only saw a few people lounging around. He jogged up the beach to the rocks remembering the last time.

_Flashback:_

_Gene shoved past Pepper, his eyes were cold. "I lied Pepper. I can't believe you're that gullible! I don't love you! How could anyone love you? " he said and disappeared leaving the three friends in shock. Pepper blinked her eyes trying to keep the tears a bay. "pep…" Tony whispered gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Pepper shrugged it off and ran away from the scene, "Pepper!" Tony shouted and ran after her. _

_Tony chased Pepper down the streets of New York. "Pepper!" he shouted pushing past people trying to get to the redhead. Pepper just kept going until she reached the sandy beach; she just fell to her knees in the sand. "Pepper…" Tony said crouching down beside her; Pepper shook as the tears began to flow freely. "I-I'm fine…I just-It's just sinking in…that's all…" she said shakily. Tony took pepper's arm and gently brought her to her fee, He then pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything will be alright…." He said whispering. Pepper sobbed and hugged Tony back._

_It took a little while for Pepper to stop crying. She and Tony just started to walk along the beach talking about anything but that day's events. They found a bunch of rocks that looked over the ocean; Pepper climbed them and sat down a small breeze made her take a breath and smile. Tony climbed up beside her and looked at the ocean. "It just washes your problems away…" Pepper murmured, Tony glanced over at the redhead "it's not the only thing that washes problems away…" he said barley above a whisper. The spot on the rocks was their spot. It will always be their spot._

_End of flashback_

Tony found the place where he knew she would be. "Pepper." He said quietly, the redhead didn't look up she just stared forward. Tony sighed and climbed the rock to sit next to her, "Pepper…please look at me…" he said quietly. Pepper looked up a few tears were rolling down her cheeks; Tony brushed away the tears and pulled her closer to him. "Tell me what happened." He whispered taking her hand.

Pepper took a deep breath "I-I was walking to my locker….hoping no one would bother me…I guess I wasn't hoping hard enough. Whitney and her followers caught up with me…She told me she was putting me into my place…and that I shouldn't be friends with you because I was bring you down…she hit me, punched me, called me things…" she said a couple of tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "I should have fought back, but I didn't want to stoop to her level…and the two jocks were holding onto me…" Pepper said sadly. Tony looked at her and smiled "thank you for not stopping to Whitney's level. I'm also so sorry that you had to go through that." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Pepper blushed and nodded.

The waved crashed against the shore making the two teens look up from each other. The sun was setting and it made the water glow and sparkle. Tony smiled and looks over at Pepper and watched her in awe. The sunset made her hair look like fire and her eyes shimmer with life. Pepper glanced up to see Tony watching her, "What?" she asked a small smile played on her lips. "You…" Tony whispered. Pepper blushed "what about me?" she asked shyly, Tony smirked "everything about you…" he said standing up pulling Pepper with him. He let go of her hand and jumped off the rocks, turned and helped Pepper down by making her fall into his arms.

Pepper squealed in surprise when they fell onto the sand. "Hehe what are you doing!" she asked giggling. Tony smiled and laid down on his back, "Just relaxing with my favorite redhead…" he said smiling. Pepper smiled "Sounds nice…I like relaxing and hanging out with my favorite hero." She said lying down next to him. Tony laughed and easily pulled Pepper on top of him, Pepper gasped and blushed "W-what are you doing?" she asked shocked. Tony merely smiled "showing you that you mean something to me." He said and kissed her.

Pepper's eyes widened when his lips met hers, the waves crashed again. The sun set and it was now dark out. "I should probably take you home now…" Tony said gasping after they broke apart. Pepper sighed and sat up; Tony sat up so his face was close to hers again "we should get going…" Pepper whispered her lips brushed over Tony's. Tony nodded but moved closer to her and kissed her once more, they pulled apart again "Mmmm I love doing that…" Tony said sighing. Pepper tilted her head "Doing what?" she asked smiling, "kissing you." Tony said smirking. Pepper laughed and kissed Tony on the forehead before she stood up.

Tony had a goofy grin on his face after he walked Pepper home. Once he got back to the armory he saw Rhodey playing his video game. "You made out didn't you…" Rhodey said not looking up. Still grinning and still buzzed from being with Pepper he answered truthfully "Ya…" Rhodey laughed and Tony realized what he said and he blushed. Rhodey smiled "don't sweat it man…you two are perfect for each other" he said as he got up. Tony nodded and pulled out his cell phone, Rhodey rolled his eyes and left for home.

As Pepper was about to close her eyes, her phone buzzed and she picked it up curious.

_ Goodnight beautiful. I love you. See you in the morning. 3 :) _

Pepper smiled at the text sent by Tony. She wrote _I love you too. See you tomorrow! 3 :)_

Both teens gazed at the ceiling before falling into deep sleep thinking about each other.

**(A/N Ok sorry for the cheesy craptastic ending! Well Isaknuna I hoped you liked it! Please review! Oh and for my story the New guy…I put the dress links on my profile.)**


End file.
